In a conventional wall roll-up screen as shown in FIG. 1, it is necessary to roll up the screen 10 around a lower rod like a scroll and to tie the screen with string 11 so as to reserve it, and to untie the string 11 to use the screen 10. And, when a user wishes to carry the screen, the user has to tie it with the string 11, which is troublesome. Especially, in this case, a surface of the screen where the string is tied has some wrinkles and edges of the screen can be loosish since the upper and lower rods are wrenched mutually. Besides the problems described above, the beauty of product is deteriorated in appearance.